When It Was Me
by xzashleyxashleyx
Summary: My first song-fic!Please Review!A song sung By Paula DeAnda one of my favorite singers.A tropay one-shot


_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back_

Sharpay sat at her desk, looking at the happy couple in the back giggling, stealing glances, and giving each other pecks on the lips. She despises everything she has. She was gorgeous, smart, goody to shoes, she was just perfect, and to top it all off she had the perfect boyfriend…..Troy Bolton her true love.

_Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs buck of 5  
So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like_

Perfect that's the word to describe Gabriella. She's so lucky. Troy seems to likes perfect maybe that's why he doesn't like Sharpay Evans. Maybe she isn't too perfect to be his Girlfriend.

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

As the bell rang she quickly gathered her things. To afraid that she would burst out crying right in front of him. Oh the humiliation. She wasn't jealous that she was perfect or anything. She was jealous that she stole her man. Her man that was all to her for six fuckin years. She passed by Ryan and Taylor, they were the only people that knew she was head over heels about Troy. They tried to help her get over him. But it didn't work. No one couldn't fix it, even the doctors couldn't fix it, it was her heart… her heart was broken.

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

She ran to her locker, couldn't take it anymore. She looked at the picture at the back of her locker. Carefully framed it was a picture of her and Troy at the beach watching the sun set for their fourth month anniversary.

_And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die_

She carefully putted the picture back and quickly walked over to her next class which was math. Oh how she hated math very much because it was her worst subject but mostly it was cause Troy and Gabriella was in that class too.

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

As she walked up to Math she suddenly heard someone call her name. It was a boy voice. A boy voice she knew too well. As she turned around she saw Troy heading her way and with that she walked away. To painful to talk, hear or see him.

_What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

"Wait Shar!" Troy yelled trying to get past the big group of students in front of him. Finally he caught up with her and turned her around to find tears going down her delicate cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry.

"Nothing." She replied and finally getting out of his grip and running away from him once again. "Wait up I need to talk to you!" Troy yelled while getting some attention from other students. "Troy what do you want from me! To break my heart again?! Shouldn't you hang out with Gabriella or something?! She's your girlfriend after all!?" Sharpay yelled causing heads

to turn to the broken up couple as they watched the blonde with tears run down her cheeks. And a surprised Troy from what she just said. "We broke up right after drama class." Troy said while going more closer to her. "B-but w-why?" she asked confused.

_That made you smile  
That made you laugh  
Even if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your kind of girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering_

"It wasn't really working out and plus I'm looking at another currtent someone." Troy said smiling thinking that she knew who it was but little did he know Sharpay ran away more tears falling. She couldn't believe it he found someone new and it wasn't her.

_What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything that I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

Again, Troy ran following her and until he reached her he grabbed her by the waist and smacked his lips on hers. He swayed his tongue against her lips begging for entrance and she shyly opened missing his lips against hers and their tongues roaming and a tonsil war which Shar won….Troy had let her win. As they pulled out for air she asked "why?" "it's you I love you when I was with Gabby it wasn't the same. When I kiss her I don't feel anything like you then I realized I made a mistake….a big one." Troy confessed while looking into her eyes and pulling her in for a warm tight hug. "How bout Gabby?" she asked hugging him back. "She was okay and she was falling for someone too." He said. "Who?" she asked. "Ryan your brother and it looks like his falling for Gabby too." He said.

_When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me_

Till that day on they was together forever just like in Fairy Tales….except that it was real. They had always tell that to their children when they asked. It was a happy ending and they lived together, had babies together , had a family together, and died together.

* * *

Oh my gosh! Guys please review! I have been working on this a lot!

Thanks a lot! With love, Donna


End file.
